Timepieces which receive time information from an external radio source or transmitter are known as shown in EP 0 439 725 A2. The hour display may be altered manually in hourly steps, corresponding to a time display in successive geographic time zones. Typically the broadcast time signal is the local time of the transmitter, i.e. the correct time in the time zone in which the transmitter is located. Because of the potential for poor reception, the receiver is conveniently blocked if the timepiece is located too far away from a transmitter of absolute coded time signals.